Where my Demons Hide
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Rogue attempts to learn a bit of Dairou's past as he promises his angel to tell her one day...DaiRogue one-shot...better summary inside :)


**Where my Demons Hide**

 **A Rogue and Dairou one-shot, where Rogue tries to understand the man as well as his demons. Inspired by the Imagine Dragons song 'Monster' and a bit by 'Demons' as well, which I was listening to while writing this. :) I own nothing but the story...I'm allergic to lawsuits!**

Dairou sat at his room window, staring at the rain. There were no stars in the sky tonight and Dairou loved the sight of the twinkling objects in the sky.

There was a knock at the door, he hadn't moved an inch "come in" he said in such a calm tone, that he seemed like a ghost.

After a minute, he turned to glare at the door that remained closed but he knew who was there and probably why too, as he growled

"Come in or go away!" He said forcefully enough that he was a shadow flinch beneath the door before Rogue, his Angel, entered just as he turned back to the stare at the sky.

Closing the door behind her quietly as she always did, she looked at Dairou as he sighed and looked at her with a sign of doubt.

 **Rogue...or Roguie as only he was allowed to call this Angel of his, had brought something with her in hopes of changing his sullen mood. Two glasses of freshly brewed Cappuccinos, Cerulean liked his as black as she can get it with only a touch of cream, while his Angel liked hers with more sugar cubes and a bit more cream than he did as he took a mug, as he could drink much more than she can with her little glass.**

"Thanks" he whispered as she only nodded "what're you thinking about?"

He took a sip, smiling for a moment looking at the warm black liquid in his hands "What my life would've been like if you hadn't saved me from...myself."

"What about your family?" The Angel was as curious as he was as it was rare that he'd ever answer such a question to begin with. Talking wasn't his greatest asset, his skill as a fighter was.

Dairou got up, sat his mug down and walked to the door "follow me..." as she did so.

 **Once outside, he lifted her bridal-style and jumped through the trees. She looked at his eyes, as red as blood as he was mid air crossing the large image of the moon in all it's majesty before making it to his former home...now, nothing but a city of ruins.**

He rested upon a structure that gave a full view of this place, his territory, the birthplace of many of his demons.

What Rogue couldn't get though, was how calm Dairou was...usually he'd be trying to fight or kill someone or something by now but he was just so peaceful, which annoyed him a bit, though he won't let her see that.

"You alright?" He said as he caught her staring, he knew she had questions, like always, but chose not to push it, returning his stare to the stars.

"This place...seems so serene at night" Rogue said looking as a light breeze blew his hair back revealing a smile and a tear "it is...still, I still feel alone though" he answered "I'll be honest, personally I do not believe Xavier's dream of equality between humans and mutants is foolproof... I don't exactly like them very much, the humans"

"Can I ask why?" Rogue asks, no longer surprised by the somewhat demonic man's straightforward honesty anymore "why won't peace be possible?"

"Well..." He looked at her, the cold beginning to make him shiver "I'm a living testimony that humans can be just as evil as any mutant can...they took my memories...my childhood...my life" he held his head as if pushing away visions of his still shrouded in mystery past.

"I can only imagine what you must've been through" Rogue touched the man, he was no longer trembling "No...you can't even come close" he replied as she wiped his tears away.

"Can you tell me-?" Rogue started before he interrupted "No...too many demons, monsters, are you really that willing to find out?"

"Only if you're willing to let me in, if only just a little" was her reply as he laughed for a moment, she secretly loved to make him laugh...make him happy and joyful.

"Are you really sure?" He asked yet again as she scowled and swatted his arm playfully, making him get tense and very serious "I'm just saying, it'll be eternally dark within the point of no return."

"I thought I told ya I didn't care" she said flinching as he edged much closer to her "I'm not afraid of the dark...or you"

"I know...you never let me forget" Dairou's red gaze had her mesmerized "just a healthy warning and maybe someday...someday, I'll show you all my demons"

He kissed her under the moonlight as she smiled and he smirked "I'd like that...I love you" She tried and failed to hide her blush

"Illuminate me, Roguie...and I love you too, my angel" He whispered in her ear as the demon held his angel in a close hug, losing her would truly destroy him.

 **As true to his word as always, Dairou will reveal all his secrets to Rogue but for now, he just prefers to leave things as they are and enjoy the sight of the stars he's been so longing to see.**

 **A/N - Perfect ending to my DaiRogue one-shot...I just did this for the fun and because these two need some alone time where Dairou would actually listen to Rogue. R &R and enjoy!**


End file.
